Two Bros and a Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It takes place after TDB and as Geoff and Bridy have a AB/DL themed sleepover where they invite their wifes Bridgette and MacArthur to join in. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777
1. The Sleepover Begins

**Two Bros and a Sleepover**

 **Disclaimer: This takes place after Total Drama Babies where Geoff and Brody are having a sleepover AB/DL Style but there is something missing you will know what it is in a second. ENJOY!**

It was a typical Friday Night at Geoff's home as Geoff just finished changing his living room into a giant nursery.

The doorbell rang and Geoff went to answer it amd it was Brody who was Geoff's lifelong best friend and team mate in the Ridonculous Race.

"Hey Brody." Geoff greeted Brody.

"What's up my man?" Brody hugged him.

"Nothing much, I got the living room ready with a huge nursery." Geoff explained.

"Are you ready to get this sleepover started?" Geoff asked him.

"Of course man, but something is missing." Brody told him.

"The ladies?" Geoff replied with a question.

"Duh. Wanna invite them?" Brody responded back as he asked Geoff.

"Hell Yeah man!" Geoff answered as they called their respective girlfriends.

"Hello?" Bridgette answered Geoff's phone.

"Sup? Outta jail now." MacArthur answered Brody's phone.

"Hey Babe." Geoff greeted Bridgette.

"MacArthur that's awesome!" Brody told her.

"Hey Geoffy Bear, how is your sleepover?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"What are you doing right now?" MacArthur asked Brody.

"Well it's going great babe." Geoff answered.

"I am having an AB/DL Sleepover with Geoff." Brody answered her.

"That's great sweetie." Bridgette told him.

"Cool." MacArthur replied back.

"So I have a question for ya babe." Geoff and Brody told their lovers.

"What's that?" Bridgette asked.

"Fire away Brody." MacArthur.

"Do you wanna come?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Do you want to come and be apart of the sleepover?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Yeah Geoffy, I'll love too." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"I'll be right there!" MacArthur answered Brody.

"On one condition." Geoff told Bridgette.

"There is a catch." Brody told MacArthur.

"What's the catch?" MacArthur asked him.

"What's the condition?" Bridgette said with a sexual but giddy smile on her face.

"Wear diapers." Both Geoff and Brody answered them.

"Whatever." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Of course sweetie." Bridgette said as she and MacArthur hung up.

"This is gonna be epic!" Brody told Geoff.

"I agree dude!" Geoff replied with a high-five.

"So, this is my new house...Mì Casa Es Su Casa, meaning my home is your home." Geoff explained to him.

"Yeah! Thanks Man." Brody said as he took off his shorts, and underwear before he put on his diapers and they were White with Sandcastles and Sand Palace logos, and the diaper was made by ABU

"Dude...what brand are those? They are rad man." Geoff told him.

"Thanks. They are Bambino...better than ABU Cushies, I swear to God man this AB/DL Lifestyle is fun!" Brody told Geoff.

"Yeah man...anyway I gotta put my diapers on too." Geoff replied back as he put on his diapers as they are with Confetti and Balloon Logos and they were made by ABU.

"Here ya go man." Geoff told him.

"Nice dude!" Brody told Geoff.

"Thanks man." Geoff replied as the doorbell rang and it was the girls.

"Come in." Geoff said as Bridgette and MacArthur arrived.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette told Geoff and Brody.

"What's up ladies?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing much already in mine." Bridgette said as she closed the door and took off her shorts thus revealing her Snuggies Diaper as MacArthur groaned.

"Already in mine also." MacArthur said as she took off her pants revealing her diaper which is ABU Cushies but with police logos and bullet hole logos instead.

"So how do we look?" Bridgette asked them.

"Bridgey...you look sexy like always but I think Brody is about to have a nosebleed." Geoff said as Brody got red cheeks and blood started to drip out of his nose until Bridgette helped him keep the bloos from pouring out.

"You okay dude?" Geoff asked him.

"I-I-I'm okay man. But MacArthur looks like a goddess." Brody said as his nosebleed stopped.

"Well...thank you Brody." MacArthur responded back.

"No problem babe." Brody replied.

"Feel better?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, thanks Bridgette." Brody told her.

"No problem so do you have any stuffed planned?" Bridgette asked them.

"Yeah so...we have an Ace Ventura Drinking Game, Movies, Playtime, Videogames, Pleasure Time, and that's pretty much so it." Geoff explained to Bridgette and MacArthur.

"Cool!" Bridgette and MacArthur told Geoff and Brody.

"Geoffy...what are we supposed to do?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well in case you two are bored, I got the four of us, tickets to Walt Disney World." Geoff replied back.

"Geoffy...as you know I would wuv to go to Walt Disney World baby." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"I'm talking about the drinking game." Bridgette finished explaining.

"Ohhhh...I get it, Brody can you explain the game please?" Geoff asked him.

"Sure thing man." Brody answered him.

"Do you seriously have tickets to Disney World?" Brody asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Geoff answered and replied with a question.

"I am just wondering." Brody said before he began explaining.

"Everytime something funny, bizzarre, or flat out cool happens...we drink." Brody explained before Geoff took over.

"In one scene, we will have a vewy important lightning wound." Geoff finished explaining.

"Okay you guys." Bridgette told them.

"What do the losers have to do?" MacArthur asked.

"The losers have to make pizza with cum and eat it." Geoff answered.

"If that is too much, the losers have to change the winners diaper." Brody answered.

"I don't know about the first one." Bridgette said opposing the first one.

"We'll do both." MacArthur said to Brody and Geoff.

"You're on!" Both of them said to Bridgette and MacArthur.

"Are you nuts?! I don't want to eat somebody's pizza made out of cum!" Bridgette shouted at MacArthur as she was angry.

"Hey, I lost to your cowboy hat wearing, party animal, boyfriend, and he is an idiot." MacArthur said as Bridgette hit her head.

"OW!" MacArthur screamed.

"He is not an idiot, he is sweet, funny, adorable, cute, sexy, naughty, kinky, and he looks absolutely hawt in a diapey...have you said anything about Brody yet? He said something about you, and you haven't said a thing yet." Bridgette finished chewing MacArthur out.

"I'm sorry." MacArthur apologized to Bridgette.

"It's okay." Bridgette said as they hugged.

"Well...Brody you look hotter than a tanned God in that diaper of yours."

MacArthur complimented Brody.

"Thanks." Brody blushed.

"Okay, game time!" Geoff said as he handed out their drinks.

"Bridgette and MacArthur had milky, and me and Brody have beer...just kidding we also have milky." Geoff said as he handed out their baby bottles of milk.

"Are you guys ready?" Geoff and Brody asked their ladies.

"Ready!" Bridgette and MacArthur answered as Geoff put on the movie and started.

"And GO!" Geoff said as he, Brody, Bridgette, and MacArthur began to drink their milk bottles during pretty much so every scene so far until the Lightning Round came.

"This is the lightning round gang, here we go!" Geoff said as they begin to drink as the bed in the movie began to shake.

"Who won?" Bridgette asked them.

"I won!" MacArthur said as she passed out.

"MacArthur sweetie! wake up." Brody said to her waking her up as she gasped.

"What happened?" MacArthur asked.

"You passed out." Bridgette answered.

"How long was I out?" MacArthur asked her.

"5 minutes, and from what I can tell you suffered from dehydration, and hunger you need some water and some food." Bridgette said as she gave her some water and some baby food in a form of mashed carrots.

"Here ya go MacArthur." Bridgette said to her.

"Thanks Bridgette." Brody and MacArthur told her.

"No problem...its only a one time thing." MacArthur explained.

"So now you get to eat pizza with cum and change my diapers for the rest of the night." MacArthur bragged.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you two about that, we are trying to say that we were joking about that pizza thing." Geoff explained to Bridgette and MacArthur.

"We would like to just say we're sorry girls." Brody finished.

"It's okay guys, it did sound sexy but mainly it was gross." Bridgette told them.

"Meh. Not the worst thing ever. Beat jail besides these diapers make me feel comfy and it makes me escape for a bit." MacArthur explained as well.

"So...what do you guys wanna do now?" Geoff asked them as Bridgette pinned Geoff on the floor.

"Whoa Bridge what the?" Geoff asked.

"Now!" Bridgette told MacArthur as she pinned Brody on the floor also.

"Well Geoffy, if we're gonna act like babies, we gonna play like babies." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Yeah! If we act like babies we gonna play like babies." MacArthur said as she and Bridgette began rubbing their respective boyfriend's crotches.

"Dude is this pleasure time?" Brody asked.

"Oh God, yeah and it feels good when a girl does this whether she's the mommy or wearing diapers with ya." Geoff answered him as Brody was passionately breathing a bit.

"Ohhhhhh, woooooooow...this feels gweat!" Brody replied back as Bridgette and MacArthur kept rubbing until hard ons formed in their diapers.

"Oooooh...my-my...Baby Brody you have a huge hard on." MacArthur said as she grabbed his hard paci.

"I'm a pro at this, grab the frontal of the diaper like what I'm doing." Bridgette explained as she was sort of teaching MacArthur how to teach her to give a blowjob AB/DL Style.

"Besides, Geoffy...you've grown since last time haven't you?" Bridgette asked him.

"Maybe just an inch." Geoff answered as Bridgette grabbed his hard paci as it was 11 inches while MacArthur grabbed Brody's hard paci and it was 10 inches.

"Can we suck on your hawd Paci's?" Bridgette and MacArthur asked.

"Sure thing babies." Geoff and Brody answered as Bridgette and MacArthur began to suck on their husbands hard and long morning wood.

"MMMMMMmmm..." Bridgette and MacArthur muffled as Bridgette stopped for a second.

"I hope you like this Geoffy." Bridgette told him.

"Oh, I will Bridgey." Geoff told her as Bridgette resumed sucking on his morning wood.

"Ohhhhhh...dude this is better isn't it?" Brody asked Geoff.

"God yes." Geoff answered him as Bridgette and MacArthur were deepthroating them now.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" Bridgette and MacArthur moaned and muffled as their wet caves were getting wet now.

"OHHHHHHH!" Geoff and Brody moaned as they were near orgasm as Bridgette stopped sucking him and began stroking his morning wood and MacArthur did the same thing.

"Are you two bad wittle babies?" Bridgette amd MacArthur asked Geoff and Brody

"WE ARE BAD AND GOOD BABIES!" Geoff and Brody screamed as they came inside of their ladies mouth catching every bit of their man made Milky.

"Mmmmmm..." Both of them muffled as they swallowed all of it.

"Yummy cumsies." Bridgette told Geoff.

"That was delicious." MacArthur said.

"Ahhhh...Thankies." Geoff thanked Bridgette.

"Yeah thanks MacArthur that was rad babe!" Brody told her.

"No problem Brody." MacArthur replied.

"Anytime Schmoopy-Boo." Bridgette responded back.

"I thought so Bwidgey Bear." Geoff told her as Bridgette and MacArthur changed their diapers while Geoff and Brody returned the favor for them.

"Awww, Thankies boys." Bridgette said as she blushed.

"Anytime my wittle diapey Granola Goddess." Geoff told her.

"You have not called me Granola Goddess in years." Bridgette cooed.

"I know, I've been saving it." Geoff told her as they kissed.

"Well thanks for changing me after I changed you." MacArthur told him.

"Anytime my diapered police officer." Brody told her.

"You are guilty of being sexy with and without them on." Brody told her as MacArthur blushed.

"Well now what do we do?" Geoff asked them.

"Conker's Bad Day?" Brody asked.

"I'm in." Geoff told him as they set it up.

 **That is where we are gonna leave it at for now. Sorry but that's what I say, anyway next chapter will have movie watching and talking. Read and Review as I would love to thank BeekerMaroo777 for co-writing this with me.**

 **One last thing.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Fun Time Commences

The Fun Time commences.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter of Two Bros and a Sleepover, Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, and MacArthur, are gonna play some videogames, and watch movies and just talk. Warning all four of them will be speaking in baby talk. ENJOY!**

Geoff and Brody were setting up the Nintendo 64 as Brody got the videogame which was "Conker's Bad Day" as he put the cartilage inside the Nintendo 64.

"Let the fun time commence!" Geoff said as everyone had a turn at playing the game before they finished.

"Good game guys." MacArthur said while she was a bit worn out.

"Okay dudes and dudettes let's put on a movie." Brody said to everyone.

"I know one that we can make fun of." Bridgette said.

"A guilty pweasure?" MacArthur asked.

"What's the movie that we could make fun of Bwidgey?" Geoff asked.

"Something Borrowed, Hello! Geoffy showed me this twying to get out of the doghouse." Bridgette said to them.

"Did it work?" Brody asked her.

"No not at first Bwody, I hated the movie but the effort was so sweet and he was very sweet for doing it so then by the end of the night he was definitely out of the doghouse." Bridgette answered.

"I heard that the mowal was bad." MacArthur said as she and everyone grabbed their pacifiers and put it around their necks and they were wearing it like necklaces.

"Well, let's put it on so we can make fun of it." Brody said.

"Yeah!" Geoff said as he placed it inside of the DVD Player and the movie began as Bridgette placed the pacifier inside of her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Bwidgey…you look adowable with that binkie in your mouth." Geoff said as Bridgette giggled before Geoff and Brody place their pacifiers in their mouths and sucked on them before Geoff took his out of his mouth.

"Bwidgey Bear, I should have put something on than this cwappy movie." Geoff said as Bridgette took her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Mowal wise, this is cwap. Wuv wise, I wike it." Bridgette said as they kissed.

"This movie sucks!" Brody said to everyone.

"Worst movie evew!" MacArthur said as she was angry.

"Wanna put something else on?" Geoff asked everyone.

"YES!" Brody, Bridgette, and MacArthur answered.

"Okay, then how about Indiana Jones." Geoff said to them.

"Perfect for ya dude!" Brody said to him.

"Fine by me." MacArthur said to him.

"I think that's perfect for you, since you and Indiana wear hats most of the time…you can be a great Indiana Jones." Bridgette said to him.

"Well Thankies babe." Geoff said as he took a note for Halloween.

"Now, which movie? We have 4." Geoff said to everyone.

"The first one." Everyone answered.

"Okay guys." Geoff said as they grabbed cups as all of them had cups of milk.

"A toast…To a legend." Geoff said to everyone.

"Cheers!" all four of them said as the bumped their cups before they drank cups of milk as the movie began.

Indiana was being chased by the Hovito people.

"Run Indy run!" Geoff said to the TV.

"Yeah dude outrun those naked people!" Brody said as MacArthur giggled a bit.

"Dude, they are not naked but Indy better run." Geoff said as Indy was running as fast as he could.

"Jock! Start the engines!" Indiana said on the TV.

"This would not have happened if he just ran faster than Usain Bolt!" MacArthur shouted before she placed her pacifier in her mouth and started to suck on it.

"I agwee, but it was 1936, and he should not have surrendered the idol." Bridgette said as she kissed Geoff before she got her binkie and placed it in her mouth and everyone was quiet as they watched the movie that was in progress.

"Uh-Oh." Geoff whispered as he went stinky, and peed in his diaper.

"I got you Geoffy." Bridgette said as she changed his soiled and dirty diaper, and wiped him, powdered him also, before she placed a fresh diaper on him.

"There we go…all clean Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"Thanks babe." Geoff replied before they kissed and resumed watching the rest of the movie until it ended.

"That was a great movie Geoffy. Marion was cool!" Bridgette said while she rubbed Geoff's hair.

"Well, if we ever cosplay…we should Cosplay Indiana Jones, and Marion Ravenwood." Geoff said as she kissed Bridgette.

"What do you wanna do now?" Brody asked everyone.

"Why don't we just talk for a minute?" Geoff said to him.

"Sounds cool, I'll out on That 70's Show." Brody replied back and put it on Netflix and started That 70's Show.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" Bridgette asked.

"Anything, nothing is off limits." Geoff answered.

"Okay…so when did you guys meet?" Bridgette asked him.

"We met at one of my earliest parties when we were 6 years old, he was eating a cat's furball on a dare to win a girl over but it did not work." Geoff answered.

"Okay. Brody, what did you guys do when you and Geoff were kids?" MacArthur asked him.

"We had epic sleepovers where we would eat nothing but junk food, and drink soda while watching Movies and playing videogames all night long." Brody answered.

"Cool, that's my kind of a guy." MacArthur said to Brody complimenting him.

"Well, MacArthur…how can I put this in a way that does not offend you…Baby Girl got Back, baby." Brody said as she giggled a bit and blushed.

"You think my butt looks good sporting these?" MacArthur asked.

"Of course." Brody said as they kissed.

"Thanks Brody." MacArthur said as they began making out.

"Wow…young love, I remember when we were making out like crazy." Geoff said as Bridgette pinned him to the floor and also began making out with him.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…" All four of them moaned as they were making out all over the room and tongue wrestling like crazy.

"Babe, I love you!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I wuv you too!" Bridgette said back.

"Brody loves you babe." Brody said to her.

"I love you back." MacArthur said as they were making out before they stopped and started to pant.

"Wow…wanna have diaper sex in a bit?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Of course." Bridgette said as she was up for it.

"MacArthur, wanna have what their having?" Brody asked.

"Sure, I'll have what she's having." MacArthur said as all four of them kissed one more time.

 **Read and Review as there will be Diaper Sex to end the story!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
